The Talk
by The Red Cheese Is Wax
Summary: Little one piece. Willow & Buffy have a talk, after Graduation Day pre season 4


TITLE: The Talk  
  
RATING: PG-13 (Probably lower though)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not my characters (Please Joss, I'll bake you muffins!)  
  
SUMMARY: Buffy and Willow have a talk. Set sometime in the summer after Graduation pt 2, before Season 4.  
  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'll bake you guys muffins too!  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy Summers was just your everyday, average, normal teenage girl. On her way to do everyday, average, normal teenage girl things. If you discounted the fact that she was the Slayer, the Chosen One, the one girl in all the land chosen to fight the forces of darkness. And that she was carrying a couple of very sharp and pointed wooden stakes in her pretty pale blue handbag.  
  
Tonight's normal, average, normal teenage girl thing was 'The Talk' with her best friend Willow Rosenberg. Along with staying up all night and pigging out on the nastiest junk food available.  
  
"Hey!" Willow cried opening the door wide and showing Buffy in. "Just go upstairs and get comfy, I'll just grab the food!"  
  
Buffy grinned and headed up the stairs. "I brought a couple of movies to watch!" She yelled down the stairs.  
  
"Which ones?" Willow said a few moments later coming into the room laden down with bags of crisps, sweets and soda.  
  
"Dumb and Dumber, Phone Booth and Pirates of the Caribbean. I figured some Hollywood totty wouldn't be a bad thing. Who do you prefer, Colin or Johnny?"  
  
"Oh it's gotta be Johnny, especially in Pirates!"  
  
"Think I'm agreeing with you on that one!" Buffy laughed as Willow handed her a bag of crisps.  
  
"So you don't have to patrol?" Willow asked.  
  
"No. Since the ascension there has been a definite lacking of the things that need to be slayed. Giles said he'd have a walk around."  
  
"Cool. I hope that pattern stays for a while, you know, the no-need-to- slay-tonight one. I like there being no monsters out there."  
  
"They are out there Will, they're just laying low. They know you can't mess with this Slayer! They'll soon be getting all cocky again though just wait!"  
  
"You sound excited about it?"  
  
"I just need to release all this tension you know? I'm itching for a good fight!"  
  
"We can pillow-fight later if you want" Willow suggested laughing.  
  
"No! Remember when we had one with Xander and I ended up giving him a black eye?"  
  
"He wouldn't talk to you for the rest of the night!" Willow squealed.  
  
The pair laughed hard. They watched the movies and ate until they were going to be sick, once the lights were turned off, the mood turned serious.  
  
"How are you?" Willow asked  
  
Buffy thought about pretending to be asleep but Willow deserved more than that. "I'm okay."  
  
"Really?" Willow sounded suspicious  
  
"It hurts. It hurts so much. Because I know it's over. It's not the It's- Over-But-It's-Not-Really-Over dance that we've always done. He's gone, I can't go to him when I need help, or when I just need him to hold me. He didn't even say goodbye."  
  
Willow heard Buffy sniffing, and knew that the Slayer was crying. She left her bed and sat on the floor next to her. She hugged her, and Buffy started to sob.  
  
"I didn't even get a goodbye Willow. We stared at either for a minute then he was gone. Didn't I deserve more?"  
  
"I think...I think that he couldn't say goodbye. If he got any closer to you then he wouldn't be able to leave, leave you. But he let you see him, he let you know he was alive, that he'd survived the fight. He could have just left when it was over you know, and then you might never know."  
  
Buffys sobs quietened. "Thank you Willow."  
  
They sat there hugging for a while, before Willow spoke "I have something to tell you."  
  
"You do?" Buffy looked at her, "What is it?"  
  
"Um, well, I kinda, I mean, Oz and I made love."  
  
Buffy whooped, "Oh wow! Who? What? Where? When? How?.......Okay, I know the who, what and how but details girl!"  
  
"The night before graduation. We were looking for a spell to stop the mayor and I was upset and scared, you know, and I was taking it out on Oz because he wasn't. At least he was acting like he was, and I thought that he musn't love me that much because how can you love someone when the thought that they might die doesn't terrify you? And, then he kissed me."  
  
"And how do you feel now?"  
  
"Different. Did you feel different? Oh, wait, jeez, I'm sorry Buffy I didn't..."  
  
"It's okay Will. I did, before we fell asleep, he was just stroking my arm and I felt beautiful, loved and I don't know, something indescribable."  
  
"When we were looking for Faiths address, Oz stroked my hair, one stroke and I felt dizzy."  
  
"Did you enjoy it? The sex, I mean. Not the hair stroking, cause who doesn't like having their hair played with?"  
  
Willow laughed, "There'll be someone somewhere! It was amazing. I never knew that skin against skin could feel like fire. He was so gentle, and caring. I even...you know.."  
  
"The 'O' word?"  
  
Buffy knew Willow was blushing, although she couldn't see her in the darkness.  
  
"I'm so happy for you Willow."  
  
"Thanks. And don't worry Buffy, you'll be fine."  
  
"I know."  
  
Willow climbed back into her bed and was just about to drift off when Buffy's voice made her jump.  
  
"Is that why you were late for graduation?!" 


End file.
